A Twist of Fate
by syncietta
Summary: What if Fate Allowed them to stay? Various Pairings throughout the chapters include: Sync/Ari, Guy/Nat, Tear/Luke, Minor Anise/Ion/Sync, Minor Van/Legretta. But mainly Sync/Ari.
1. Arietta and Anise

I do NOT own Tales of The Abyss. Because if I did, I wouldn't have killed the God-Generals.

What if fate allowed them to stay?

-contains various pairings throughout the chapters, the following are: Sync/Ari ||Guy/Nat || Luke/Tear || slight Anise/Ion/Sync || slight Van/Legretta.-

.-~prologue~-.

"..." was all that came out. Before I knew it, I was half-unconscious and half-dead. And there was Arietta, she was holding me, and to my surprise, my head just moved on it's own. I was leaning on her shoulder; it turned hot so I imagined it was her blushing. What happened anyway? Me, Largo, and Legretta were fighting Luke and the others when..

.-~Anise and Arietta~-.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You came." I said to Anise and the others.

"Of course I did, I'm here to finish what you've started, Gloomietta!" Anise roared.

I was ready, ready more than ever. I'm even more determined to avenge Ion.. Van.. and especially Mommy.

I won't ever forgive them, I'll kill them!! ..and this time, FOR SURE!!

"AANIISE!!"

"ARIIEEETTA!!"

The both of us severely injured. Only one more, one more shot. I have to do this!!

The both of our attacks clashed, sending the both of us to the ground, fortunately, Anise's fall was broken by her Tokunaga leaving me on the ground, breathing heavily.

"No..." I said in defeat. Anise stood up and walked to me..

"Arietta, are you alright?" She said, giving a hand.

"..What are you doing?! Finish me already, I... I lost..."

"..I have no intention of finishing off you in this duel; after all, I already won. And now that our duel's over, we could start over with just Anise and Arietta.. I won't ask you to answer right ahead but.. Can we be... Friends? I don't like fighting with you anymore, I'm sick of it already.."

"...I'll... Think about it..." Before I knew it, I was already on Largo's arms.

"We're going back now; it was unfortunate to have ended this way. But I'm still glad you survived, Arietta." Largo said.

"Arietta.." Anise said.

"Badaq! Wait!" Luke said.

"..That name died long ago. In the sea of Baticul, where my wife sleeps." Largo said.

(A/N: I don't memorize everything from their conversation, soo... yeah.)

(Badaq? I wonder what Luke's talking about...) I thought to myself. But I was too exhausted to think.

Anyways, we were heading back.. I still couldn't believe I lost but.. Somehow, Anise's words made me consider the fact to start over and just be "Anise and

Arietta." There was still a lot on my mind, so I set that aside.. for now..

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Author's Note: I'm still a newbie, so I this is my first time writing a fanfic. Chapter 2's coming up!!


	2. Arietta and The GodGenerals

.-~Arietta and the God-Generals~-.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

On our way to the HQ, Largo carried me all the way. Largo.. He's been always like a dad to me.. He always cared for me, and even treated me as his own child.. That's when it hit me... Even though I don't have a mommy anymore, I've always got a daddy with me, even though we're not related by blood.

"Arietta, we're here." Largo said softly, wearing a faint smile.

"Arietta!! Are you alright?!" Legretta ran to me. She kissed my forehead and put a hand on my cheek. It felt warm and nice..

Legretta... She was also like my second mom, third to be exact. (Considering my first HUMAN mom) She also cared for me.

And where WAS Dist anyway? Whatever, it's not like I care; he's probably "Jaaade!! Where are you?!" hahaha. Dist... He wasn't much of help, but... Whatever. I take it back, he's just annoying.

Far away from wherever the hell Dist was from. "Aachhoo!! Perhaps it's that "Jade gang" that's talking about me.." Dist said.

~~back to reality.

Behind Legretta was Sync. Sync… I don't really know him very much... I never even saw his face, his mask always hides it, and...

Wait, something's odd, I was sure of it. Sync wasn't wearing his mask and..? I didn't notice until it hit me...

"I-Ion..?"

"Crap" Sync said, and then covered his face with his hand.

"Sync, there's no need to do that... Besides, I think it's time to tell her..." Legretta softly explained.

"Tell me what..?" I was confused. Why did Sync look like..? I needed to know but then..

"Let's leave that for later, right now, Arietta needs her wounds to be tended." Largo said putting me on a chair.

"I have errands to do so... Largo, can you?" Legretta was in a hurry, so she sounded impatient.

"Oh, unfortunately, I must deal with something first, that leaves Sync then. Sync, if you will?" Largo said, that smirk he had on his face was so obvious.

"What? Why me?" Sync growled.

"You said you don't have anything to do, and Largo said he has something to deal with first." Legretta said.

Sync was irritated. An awkward silence fell upon the three of them so I decided to break it...

"Umm... You don't... Have to do it if you don't want to, besides I can heal myself." I lied. I barely have the strength to stand.

"That won't do Arietta; you barely even have the strength to move. So please, leave it to Sync." Largo said, looking at Sync expectantly. Darn. Largo knows me better than I thought.

"Fine! Fine..! Just stop talking already. You're giving me a headache." Sync said in defeat.

"Now that THAT'S settled, I'll leave now." Legretta said.

"I'll be on my way too, and, oh! Sync, Arietta can't walk yet, so you know.." Largo said with a smirk.

"You are such a..." Sync growled.

"Hahaha. What are so fired up for? Besides, the final battle is coming and I think now's the only time for the both of you to know a little bit of each other, this might be your first and last time. Leaving that aside, I have to go now." Largo's words were honest, and this time he really meant it.

He left, leaving the both of us..

"Tch... Whatever. Might as well do it." Sync said.

To my surprise, he actually carried me. I could feel blood rushing in my face..

"..I'm sorry" It just came out of my mouth. I didn't know why either, but..

"What are you sorry about?" Sync said tilting his head a bit. Confused.

I don't know why, but I found it cute. Too cute. Wait, did I just..?

"I don't know..." was all that could come out.

"If you're sorry about this, don't worry. I don't blame you, I blame Largo." Sync said to me.

"Okay..." Once again, speechless... Now that I think about it, our faces are just inches away.. /////.. What the..?! What am I thinking?! This is SYNC were talking about, THE Sync--Sync the Tempest. I noticed that my blush is getting more visible so I hid my face on my doll and waited

until we arrived at my room.

I wonder what will happen then..

Author's Note: Hahah. Sooo... I decided to put a something "something" in here, soo.. yeah.. NO FLAMES please..!! .


	3. The Unthinkable

.-~The Unthinkable~-.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Okay, so Sync put me on MY bed in MY room. ////. What's happening to me?! Arietta, get a hold of yourself!! There's no way... ugghh..

Inhale... Exhale... I kept on arguing with myself mentally.

"Wait here, and don't go anywhere, okay? What am I saying? you can barely stand." Sync said.

"Okay..." I said, AGAIN. Ugh. This has never happened before. Maybe because he isn't wearing his mask and he looks

a lot like Ion? No.. that's not it. He's Sync and Ion's Ion. Who cares of they share the same face? Sync looking like

Ion doesn't change the fact that Ion's.. dead.. And HE can't BE Ion.. And If he IS Ion that must mean Sync's a... aagh..!! What am I thinking, there's no way.. I'm thinking outside the box too much..

Just. Stop thinking for a while Arietta.. I heard the door open, it must be Sync.

"I'm back." Sync said. He walked closer to me and examined my wounds. He lifted my sleeves a little and then started putting bandages and stuff.

"Owww!!" I whined. It hurt so bad I clutched my doll with my other arm.

"Stop moving will you? It's gonna hurt more if you do." sync scolded me. Does he even care if I get hurt..?

So I did as he told me. It was really quiet. As he was bandaging my wounds, I decided to strike up a conversation or something.

"Umm... So..." Was the start, he simply replied. "What?" and did that clueless face which I thought was really cute... Arietta!! Snap out of it!!

"About what Legretta said before... And well... Why were you hiding you're face in that mask before, and is there something everybody knows that I don't..?" I asked it, all at once. "Woah... Woah... one at a time, dummy." Sync said, smiling a little. I blushed a light pink upon seeing that. "Umm..."

"There, all done." Sync said, apparently he was done bandaging all of my wounds. "So? You were asking?" he finally said.

"What was that about Legretta saying before?" I was serious. I really wanted to know.

"Well... How do I put this...? What would you say, if..." sync looked away from me now..

"if..?"

"..If I told you that I'm.. Somehow related to Ion?" Sync said, and was kind of frustrated with the last words of his sentence.

"Y-you're related to Ion..? How?! ..Huh? O-ow!!" apparently my legs just acted on its own and stood up then were a little LR (late reaction). I almost fell when..

"H-hey!! Think before you act, stupid!" Sync scolded me again.

He caught me in my fall and then put me back on the bed. I blushed a light pink. "Thank you..."

"*sigh* Anyway..." Sync paused...

It looked like he was mad. Crap Arietta, what'd you do?! He clutched his fists.

"I'm nothing... But... A mere replica... Of... Ion..." he finally spoke. His face with a dark expression.

"..!! I... Sync..." I said in a comforting voice... I can't believe this... he was practically Ion, and everybody knew that.. Except me...

Now that you mention it... is that why he always says something like... "I was born a piece of meat" or "I hate this pathetic life"..?

There was an awkward silence in the room... The both of us speechless... Once again, I decided to break it...

"..So that's why you were hiding you're face with that mask the whole time..?"

He didn't say anything, he just... nodded his head. His eyes were still away from me.

"And is there something about Ion that I should know..?"

"Ion... That pathet--... (Tch... she'll probably get mad If I say it.). Ion... You knew with Anise was also a replica..." his eyes looking at me now.

"..w-what?"

"The original Ion you knew died... Two years ago... And since a replica doesn't remember any past of it's original... that's..exactly the reason why you were reassigned." he explained.

"I can't believe it.. So the Ion I knew... And loved... Died years ago... Hahah. I'm pathetic, aren't I?" tears started forming in my eyes.

Sync's eyes widened. I'm sure he's not used to the whole "love stuff".

"..I. I'm sorry..." Sync said scratching the back of his head. (Why am I sorry for?! It's just right for that pathetic excuse for a Fon Master died. But... Why am I...? Feeling guilty all of a sudden? I slapped myself mentally.)

"Hahah... It's okay..." I started wiping the tears. "And umm... Sync..?" I said.

"..Y-yeah?" Sync replied, who wasn't looking at me but at the window.

I giggled. "I knew you were going to say "that pathetic excuse for a Fon Master", you know. I hear you saying it whenever you're with Largo and the others."

"I-I...sorry..." he said in defeat.

"It's okay... I knew the original Ion thought of me as a pet.. but I didn't care, as long as I was with him.. But..." I looked at my doll and held it tight.

(A/N: I read somewhere that the original Fon Master Ion thought of Arietta as a pet, but I'm not sure.)

"What? You knew?... We're the same then..." Sync said biting his lower lip.

"The same how?" I asked, tilting my head like he did before.

"Well.. I don't really have a purpose in living, but Van gave me one. I know he just sees me as a tool, but, I don't care, at least

I still have some use.." he looked down. He looked a little sad, and then continued. "After Van destroys the Score, I probably won't have any use anymore,

And when that happens.. I'll be thrown again, just like before, so.. When the final battle starts, I wanna die in it. I'll just die

Sooner or later anyway." He said it, his words were serious and sincere, though I felt some hint of fear coming from it too..

"Well.. What if I give you one? A purpose?" I said, smiling a little.

"..Like's going to change my mind." Sync replied, wearing a faint smile, I think that means he appreciates my concern but..

"Oww!!" he poked my head.

"You should go to sleep now, Gloomietta." he smirked at me.

"Hey!!" I pouted, he just HAD to use Anise's nickname.

He headed for the door, but it's weird.. I.. didn't want him to leave. I wanted to talk to him more.. I wanted to know more about him..I wanted to know more about Sync..

"Sync.. I.. um.." Crap!! Why did I..?!

"Yeah?" He turned his head to me.

"Um.. thank you." whew..

"Sure, no problem. You can call me whenever you need my help." Sync smiled.

"O-okay..." I was speechless. He looked so good smiling. It wasn't his usual, "I'll kill you" smile but a different smile, a gentle one. But this smile, it wasn't like Ion's. It was Sync's. A smile you rarely, or never see. And God, would I give anything to see it again. I felt blood rushing into my face again.

"I'll be going now." Sync turned back. Then went outside my room.

Crap, Arietta!! You almost blew it!! With all those questions, I bet Sync was irritated.. aargh!! Arietta, you idiot!! I felt like a completely different person. I felt like a spoiled brat for wanting Sync to stay in my room longer. I put my hands on my face and I wanted to scream but I just couldn't. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

(In Sync's room)

"You can call me whenever you need my help" What... a bunch of crap!! What the hell Sync, why'd you say that to her?!! She'll probably think I'm pathetic... not that I care... Wait, do I care?! Aaargh!! Sync, SYNC!! Get a HOLD OF YOURSELF!! Arrgh!! I'd die for my freaking mask anytime!! My face kind've felt hot, like I was about to blush, good thing I was able to hold it back. AARGH!! What the heck am I thinking?! This is Arietta we're talking' about here!! Normally I wouldn't care but, what the hell?! Wait, I don't care!! I-I don't care..!! Dammit!! Just one day and now you're..!! uugh!

I put my face on my pillow and tried to scream. But I shouldn't, it would be a shame of I did. Aww, man!! I was arguing with myself mentally until..

"Sync, it's Largo, open the door."

"Wha--?! J-just a sec!" I said.

I opened the door so that Largo could come in. Man, if he wasn't that Huge... uuggh...

He sat on my bed beside me.

"Sooo..."

"So what?" I replied confused.

"How'd it go with Arietta?" Largo smirked. Damn, he's annoying!!

"..Nothing special."

"Sync, are you blushing?" Largo teased.

"Huh? What?! No I'm not?!"

Damn him!! I can't hold it back anymore!!

"Ohoo. Really? Then why's your face red?"

"aargh!! RED FROM ANGER!! Get outta here, NOW!!" I pushed Largo out of the room, and damn was he huge.

"Hahah, alright, alright. Just don't get angry whenever she talks about Ion."

"Whatever, just get out!!" I said, my face still red from anger AND embarrassment.

I waited for Largo to get arrive in his room and..

Gimme a break... She loved Ion? Even if she KNEW she was only thought of as a pet?

"I don't care about her!! I don't.." I was still confused..

Tch, I'll just... Forget this ever happened. It's not like I took her seriously.

Author's Note: Chapter number 3. Now for chapter 4. Again. NO FLAMES. . please..


	4. The Week Before

.-~the week before~-.

Count down starts now... 7...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The sun was shining on face, and I woke up. I scratched my eyes and got out of bed. I tripped, and it hurt. I forgot I couldn't walk yet. And my head, it really hurt like hell, something I don't usually say, but it really hurt.

It felt heavy, like it was going explode, so I closed my eyes for a while, and pulled all of my strength and tried to stand.

I did, finally!! But my legs were still wobbling, so I sat on my bed. I tried moving it so that the tingling would go away. The pain lessened. But there's another problem, if I could walk. I tried standing again and reached for the door, I was wobbling, I was walking like a drunk person. As I headed for the door, I almost tripped.

I was still filled with bandages. My head hurt, my back ached, and my body was filled with all of these burning sensation, and I felt like dying. But it was all in my head.

I still struggled to open the door until..

"Ahh!!" I was still holding the door knob, somebody had opened it and I fell, I opened my eyes to see Largo catch me.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice with a fatherly tone.

"Yes, thank you, Largo." I thanked him. We were headed to the room where we usually hold meetings, no one was around.

He placed me on a chair and sat besides me.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, he was concerned.

"I'm okay now, though, my head feels like it's going to split." I half-lied, I wasn't really okay, I think my condition worsened than last night.

"Take care of yourself now, okay? I won't be able to check up on you everyday. The Commandant needs help with the preparations, and even with Legretta and Sync, we're still having a hard time."

"Oh. One more week, right?" I asked.

"Yes, we need this time to prepare for next week. You, on the other hand, can't come, it'll take more than a week for your injuries to heal." Largo said.

"Huh?! Why not?! I can still heal myself, you know." I said with pride.

"I know, I know. But most of your ligers have been wiped out during your duel with Anise. No offense, but, you're done for without

the help of your Liger friends." Largo reminded me.

"..Anise." I remembered what she said. And because of that, I didn't feel like fighting her anymore, I... Was also sick of it. It's true they killed mommy, but.. It was to save the people of Engeve. And Anise didn't kill Ion because she wanted to, she was forced to. She did it out of love for her parents. Ion... My Ion died two years ago. The Ion that recently died clearly belonged to Anise. Heh.. That makes us the same.. We lost both our Ions, and I was foolish to think about Anise the way I did before. It's so hard getting over Ion, but I'll try.

"Arietta..." Largo speaked softly.

"..Yes?" I said.

"About last night.. Did Sync do anything to hurt you?" Largo sounded concerned.

"..Huh? Sync? No... He didn't. Actually, he listened to all that I had to say." I answered truthfully.

"Oh really, huh?" Largo put a hand on his chin, putting on a sly smile.

"Huh? Did.. I say something wrong?" I was confused, I didn't understand. But something gave me a bad feeling.

I heard the door open, it was Legretta. Followed by her was Sync and then... Dist?

The both of them held Dist, like they were restraining him or something.

Largo went to close the door, he locked it.

They threw Dist on the floor. I didn't want to see what they were going to do with him, so I kept quiet and hid my face on my doll.

"..Traitor." Legretta was furious, and I don't like it when she is.

"What do you think you were doing, Reaper?" Largo said, who was also mad.

"It's R-O-S-E, dammit!!" Dist explained.

Sync didn't bother.

He leaned on the door, making sure Dist wasn't going to make any funny ideas.

"You betrayed us -- the God-Generals and most importantly, the Commandant." Legretta said.

"What were you thinking?! Not only us, but Mohs too." Largo shouted this time.

"I didn't care, as long as I was able to bring Professor Nebilim back." Dist sounded callous this time. He really did it now.

"..Arietta, Largo, Sync. Out of the room." Uh-oh.. Looks like he made Legretta mad. Sync opened the door, and went outside first.

Largo helped me out. He closed the door. Poor Dist, he's gonna get it now. "W-wait, what are you..?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dist screamed in terror, And boy, did he sound like a girl back there.

"What a moron." Sync said smirking.

"That's what you get when you make Legretta angry." Largo said chuckling.

I was looking at Sync; he glanced at me so I looked away immediately.

"I'm gonna go now." he said. Did I make him angry?

"Where are you going?" I just blurted it out. Why do I care where he's going?

"Not that you care." he said to me coldly. Okay, usually that doesn't hit me, but it actually did.

"Now, Sync. Arietta was just asking, you know. You don't need to be so cold." Largo said smiling at me.

"I wasn't trying to do anything." Now he just started to sound bored. Well I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

We weren't getting any action lately anyway.

I held my doll tightly. My head seemed to spin, before I knew it, I was unconscious.

"..Ietta...Ake up... Arietta, wake up." I opened my eyes to see who it was, it was Largo and leaning on the door was Sync.

I tried sitting up. Largo helped me.

"..What happened?" I said closing my eyes and putting ine hand on my head, it hurt.

"You suddenly blacked out." Largo said.

"..Can I go now?" Sync said impatiently.

"..No. You're going to stay here with Arietta until she feels a little better." Largo scolded him.

"What?! Why can't it be you?!" Sync was frustrated now.

"Because, I still have to go back in the meeting room, who knows what might happen there. And you're already strong as it is, besides, you can train tomorrow." Largo explained as he headed for the door.

"You can't just order me around! I'm not a little kid you know!!" Sync was mad.

"Can't hear you." Largo teased him. He closed the door and went on his way.

I giggled at the "I'm not a little kid" part.

"What's so funny?!" Sync asked, still irritated from Largo's teasing.

"Nothing... You shouldn't do that to your elders you know." I teased.

"You can't order me around either." Sync said.

"I'm older that you, you know." I said giggling.

"..Ah!!" He said.

"Ah?" I said mocking him.

"..Damn!!" he said in defeat crossing his arms, pouting. He can be such a kid sometimes. And he is one.

I couldn't help but giggle. He looks so innocent and so cute when he does that. Did I..?

"You said I can call you whenever I need you, right?" I said.

"H-huh? That was just to..." he trailed off.

I giggled again. "It's okay, you can go now. I can take care of myself anyway." I said, I was kind of sad when I said it though, but I didn't show it.

"Nah, I'll stay here. I just can't disobey Largo, he'll kill me if I do."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides, I beat. I just came from Daath." Sync said, crossing his arms.

"Daath? What were you doing there?" I asked.

"Visiting an old 'friend'."he said, smirking.

"Who exactly is this old "friend"?" I was curious, I wanted to know who it was, more importantly, I wanted to know if it was A GIRL. I don't know, but I was curious.

"Why do you care?" I wore a smirk.

"..I-I don't. I was just asking." I said, obviously lying.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell the others." Sync was serious now.

"I-I promise, so who is it? Do I know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know HER." he said smirking.

"Her?" Now something just stung me, I didn't know why.

"..Anise." Sync finally said.

"Anise?!" I was shocked. Alright! Ion, now Sync?! Who does she think she is?! W-wait... Am I mad..?

N-no!! I'm not!!! I'm... I'm not. I think.

"So what were you doing with her?" I asked again, I wanted to know what happened.

"..Hahaha, why so curious all of a sudden?" wearing that smirk again.

"I was just asking! Besides, she's our enemy, you know!" Whew, nice excuse.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So are you gonna tell me, or what?" I was impatient now. I wanted to know.

He chuckled, then smirked again. "..Fine. The last battle's coming, and I thought that I wasn't gonna get a chance like this again, so I decided to visit her. After all, she DID work as a spy for Mohs before, and I was assigned to handle Mohs and stuff, so yeah, we did have this awkward bond. But we broke ties after that, she only saw me as Ion, something I really hated about her. She'd go all, "You look and sound just Ion, but only mean and twisted." That really ticked me off. But she helped me once. So.. let's leave it at that."

He explained.

"..." I was speechless, who knew? Something felt off.

"There, happy?" Sync asked.

"Yeah, Sooo... Do you... like her?" I asked, curious.

"Me? Like her? Are you kidding? All she did to me was nothing but tick me off." sync said, he sounded serious so..

I giggled. "Ooookaaayy, if you say so." I teased.

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" Sync said.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding!!" I laughed heartily.

I don't know why, but Sync smiled.

..And I liked it.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~LUKE'S GROUP~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Luke's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Only one week.

It was nighttime, everyone but me was sleeping.

I wanted to kill the time by walking around until.

"Aargh!! Asch!! What the hell?!"

"(Hey replica, wake up!)"

"I am awake!! What the hell do you want?!

"(I just wanted to ask how Natalia's doing...)"

"She's okay!! Now lemme alone!!"

"(Didn't House Fabre teach you to respect your elders?)"

"Yeah, the ELDERLY, why?!"

"(Humph, doesn't sound like you do, you sound like a spoiled kid.)"

"I'm not a kid, Asch!!"

"(You're seven, dreck!!)"

"...Goodnight. Now leave me alone."

With that Asch cut our communication.

That's right, I'm the youngest in our group.. I'm.. I'm younger than.. than.. Anise..

I'm only seven years old after all. With all that's happened, I fell asleep.

A/N: Hahah, this chapter shows respect to the elderly, manners, and Anise being

A lot older that poor Luke.


	5. Six

.-~Six~-.

Countdown goes... 7, 6...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Guy's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Six more days.. Hahah, I'm actually keeping count. We were in the Tataroo Valley, it was night.

Everything looked so beautiful, the selenia flowers were glowing, and so was the moon.

The moon was full, it looked beautiful, and lucky for us the monsters around weren't attacking.

It was probably because they liked Tear singing. Tear sat on a rock, singing Yulia's Hymns.

We sat and watched her. The fire flickering, and the winds blowing, petals from the selenias along with it, it smelled nice. This night was perfect. Luke fell asleep, along with Mieu. No wonder they did, with Tear's singing and the wonderful sights. I felt at ease, I would die for another night like this.

This night, it felt like heaven. Everything was peaceful. Jade was reading a book, leaning on a tree.

Anise was holding Tokunaga; she was listening to Tear while looking at the Selenia flowers dancing in the moonlight. And Natalia. Natalia got Mieu and patted it. Mieu looked like he was enjoying himself.

The night was perfect. Times like this you just wish that this would go forever. I'm sure Ion is watching over is with a smile, especially his most cherished friend, Anise. It was so obvious Anise loved Ion, and I know the same was for Ion. She's strong. Maybe that's why... Heh heh...

At least, for me..

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~6 God-Generals~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I wanted to use this day for training, but unfortunately, there weren't enough monster asses to kick.

Man I'm bored, what could I do to kill the time? I walked back to the HQ, hoping to find something decent.

And I was wrong. Man I'm so bored I could die. So I jumped on a branch of a tree and decided to relax a bit.

I closed my eyes, and felt the wind blew. It felt nice. It was peaceful -- "Rooooooaaaar!!" --or so I thought.

"W-what the?!" It was Arietta's liger. The liger suddenly bumped the tree with it's head, and because of that,

I fell on my butt, man it hurt. It suddenly jumped on me, just when I thought I was done for, it started licking me.

"W-what the..?" Ugh.. My face was full of slop. "I-I'm sorry!!" The liger backed away. I opened my eyes and saw Arietta. I sat up, full of slop. Ugh. "S-sorry, me my friend were playing, and then.." she was hesitating.

"..." I didn't say a thing, because if I did, nothing would come out but curses, I might make her cry or something.

I mean, it would be a pain if I made her cry, I think..? I felt something touch my face, it was Arietta wiping the damned liger's slop all over my face. "I'm really sorry, my friend didn't mean too..." She was really sorry.

"..Whatever." I stood up, and so did she. The liger bowed its head and whimpered to show its sorry. "..A-are you... Mad at me?"

I looked at Arietta; she bit her lower lip and held her doll tight. She looked... Cute. …what the…?! I quickly turned away from her to hide the blush coming.. All I could say was... "..n-no." I headed back leaving a confused Arietta.

Was that right for me to just ditch her..?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Crap!! Now you really did it! You made Sync angry stupid!! Why'd you have to play there anyway!?

Aww, man!! Now you really did it!! Stupid.. .Stupid... Stupid!! I was headed back. I was still cursing myself though until I bumped my head on something.

"Ouch!!" I landed on my butt, and I thought I heard someone laughing.

"Arietta, here." it was Largo, he gave me a hand.

"Hahaha!! Good one Largo!!" it was Sync. He totally saw me fall. crap!! I'm such a klutz!!

I blushed and looked away. "ahaha..ha.." I was really embarrassed. I wanted to scream. aarrgh!!

"Hey, I was just kidding, alright?" Sync said, poking my head.

"Oww!" I whined. *sigh* Thank God...

"Hahaha, I'm glad to see you two grow closer." Largo laughed heartily, although he really wasn't teasing us, he meant it.

I smiled at Largo, I was glad to see him happy. I felt Sync look at me, so I glanced at him, but the time I looked at him, he looked away, and I thought I saw a pink shade of blush forming from his face. I. wasn't sure. It must've been my imagination..

..Or so I think.

A/N: A very short chapter. Anyways, I'm getting Sync to slowly open up to Arietta. If you don't like the chapter, then don't bother reviewing it. It'll just hurt me if you bad comment it. Haha. What can I say, I'm just a kid.


	6. Five

.-~Five~-.

..7, 6, 5..

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Natalia's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was early morning in Tataroo Valley, I was the one to wake up. It was still dawn.

Everyone was still asleep. I smiled at this sight. "..Boys will be boys" I whispered.

I said this because of Guy and Luke's sleeping positions, and they sure sleep soundly.

Mieu had this really cute snore that just made me smile. I tiptoed my way to the river to wash my face. On my way there, I watched the birds fly, and the butterflies are as colorful as ever, and the Selenias bloomed. The breeze was nice.

I removed my gloves and started gathering water on both my palms. I splashed the water on my face. Then I wiped my face with towel, I looked at my reflection, to see another face appear.

"Princess..?" I was startled to hear the sudden voice behind me, I slipped.

"W-woah!!" It was Guy, he caught my hand but it was too late, my weight pulled him sending the both of us in the river, SPLASH!! There was a huge noise. But I doubt the others heard it.

I was surprised, I didn't know it was THIS shallow. Guy was on top of me, his head on my shoulder, I could feel him shaking, I don't know whether it was his gynophobia or if he was cold. I didn't notice my blush coming until it felt hot.

He stood up, his legs shaking. But.. I couldn't believe it, he held my hand and help me get up.

"..Guy, you.." I was still shocked. "..H-huh? I.. managed to ignore my gynophobia for a second there." Guy replied.

"I'm proud of you." I smiled, I was happy he got over his phobia, even if it was just a moment. He blushed, he was cute.

..Did I..?

"hahaha.." He laughed and I was confused. "What?" I asked. "If you haven't noticed, we're wet." he said with that smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh my! What a shame, I shouldn't be seen this way, it would be a disgrace!!" I was worried then. You know me, me and

and my "princess" responsibilities.

"..I think it came from here!" it was Anise's voice, oh no.. We shouldn't be seen like this!!

"Guy!" but it was late, they saw us.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Jade said, adjusting his glasses like he usually does.

"Woahooaah.. Smooth move Guy." Luke smirked.

"..Why are you?" Tear was completely clueless.

"Natalia!! Just what do you think you're doing to Guy?!" Anise was mad.

"I-I.. wasn't trying to do anything!!" I defended myself with my face red from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah?! Then why're you both wet, then?!" Anise was obviously making me feel more red.

"Don't blame Natalia, it was my fault. I sort've startled her while she was washing her face here in the river, and well, I tried to help but instead I made it worse." Guy explained. I really wanted to "in your face" Anise but I won't, a princess should know better.

"G-guy?! You?! ..Booo!!" Anise pouted.

"Why don't you guys changed first? You might be getting cold." Tear was kind as ever.

"Yes, perhaps we should. Guy?"

"Yeah, right ahead of you, princess." he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at him too. Anise glanced at Guy, then me. "Something's really fishy around here." she said, holding her chin.

I just ignored that comment and went back to change my clothes, Tear accompanied me and Luke with Guy.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Guys POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Man it's cold, but.. Whatever, I got to hold Natalia's hands anyway. And completely ignoring the gynophobia. I wish I gotten over my phobia, not just for a moment, but I want it gone--forever. Luke put a hand on my shoulder and kept his voice low.

"So?" he wore a smirk on his face.

"..W-what?"

"Tell me, exactly what happened!" his face curious, his smirk was gone.

"Wha--? I already told everyone." I said, looking away from his gaze.

"No, when I say exact, I mean tell me the exact details!!" He was totally acting like a kid now, what the heck -- he's seven.

"Ugh. Just.. promise not to tell anyone, okay?!" I warned him.

"Promise, now c'mon!! Spill it!!" He was enthusiastic.

"Okay, okay. Just wait while I change!" of course I had to change, I was freezing out there.

And so after I changed, I explained everything, what happened, and how I got over my phobia for a moment. And how Natalia and I fell on the river, and me landing on her.

"..Woah. Smooth move." Luke said in awe.

"No, it's not!" I protested.

"Ohoo. Guy, your face is red." Luke was really teasing me now.

"What?! No it isn't!!" (..Was it?)

"Hey, I can see someone blushing when I see it. Geez, I'm not blind." He crossed his arms.

"..*sigh*" Though he may act tough and all, -- he's still seven years old, so I won't be surprised if he acts

this way.

"..Oh yeah, you said something about you being on top of Natalia, didn't you? Did.. something happen?"

"Okay, now you're just being dirty-minded." I said, though I knew he wasn't. I just said this so that he'd stop.

"..No I'm not! Fine, I won't ask anymore!" see what I told you? hahaha, I was the one who raised him, after all.

"*gasp*" we heard a voice behind us. "Who's there?!" I turned around but saw no one. Probably just my imagination.

"We should be heading soon, let's go meet up with the others. Come on Guy." Luke called.

"Yeah."

When we reached in our everybody, Anise, Jade, and Tear looked funny.

Anise kicked a pebble and looked at her feet. "Sooo, you landed.. ON Natalia?"

"Uwaahh!! W-who?!" I looked at Luke, who also looked confused.

"I didn't-- YOU..!!" Luke pointed at a certain blue cheagle.

"Mieeeeuu..." he hid behind Jade.

"Now, now Luke. It wasn't Mieu's fault he "overheard" your conversation with Guy. You probably raised your voices too high" Jade replied, adjusting his glasses.

Natalia and I were speechless, we didn't say a word. The both of us turned red.

"You little--!!" Luke was spinning the poor little Guy.

"Mieuuuuuu!!"

"Luke, don't take it out on Mieu!" Tear scolded Luke.

"Humph." He simply threw the Cheagle, but Tear caught it.

This is going to be a week to remember. I said to myself.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~6 God-Generals~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Man, I'm bored." I yawned, putting a hand on my mouth.

"Then why don't we play something?" Arietta suggested.

"Play? If you consider kicking the Monsters' butts playing, then yeah, sure." I replied.

Arietta giggled. "No, not that kind of "play", you know, like playing Tag?"

"Tag? psshh.. That's no fun at all." I said, to tell the truth, I haven't played tag, not once.

"Yes it is, my friends and I used to play a lot." Arietta said.

"Trust me, it's not."

"You won't know, unless you try." Arietta was convincing me.

It's not like I didn't want to try either, it's just, if Largo or Legretta saw me..

"Well, there's only the both of us, so.. no." I said.

"Fine." Arietta pouted, she walked past me. She walked farther and farther.

"Arrgh!! Fine!!" I said in defeat.

She turned and smiled at me, she ran toward me and poked my head, the same way I usually do to her.

"..Then you're it." She smirked and ran past me.

"H-hey, wait. Damn!!" I can't believe I'm actually chasing her.

She was laughing heartily. Catching up with her was no problem, I could assure you.

After all, I wasn't named Sync the Tempest for nothing.

Just when she thought she out runned me, she was wrong. She stopped and looked back,

when she faced forward, I was there and poked her head.

"..You're it." I smiled then ran for it. I took her doll as well.

"Come and get it!!" I teased. "H-hey, give it back!! Sync!!" she called.

"Can't hear ya!!" I actually had fun, even if it was just the both of us.

She'll never catch me. Obviously.

Hahaha, this was going to be fun, I know it.

(Author's Note: Well? What do you think? My second fave pairing's GuyNat, so I gave them this chapter, specially just for them. Although, I put in some others as well, but mainly GuyNat. No Flames please.)


	7. Four

.-~Four~-.

..7, 6, 5, 4..

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Mieu's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was another beautiful day. Everyday was, I'm so happy. Everybody's here, Master, Tear, Anise, Guy, Natalia, and the Colonel.

These past few days were the best, everybody was making the most of their days left enjoying it. We even went to the Keterburg Spa!! Master--the Towel Boy, Guy--the Aquatic Ape, Tear--the Rental beauty, Natalia-- the Tropical Butterfly, Colonel-- the Resort King, and Anise--the "Not A Kid", and there was Mieu!!

"Hey, Thing!!" It was master calling me, so I had to go.

"Yes, Master?" I was very happy, because Master gave me my own name!

"Urgh.. You're so annoying!" Master picked me up and everything started spinning.

"Mieeeeuuu!!" I shouted, I was spitting fire everywhere. But I'm still happy, because I have master.

"Luke!!" It was Tear scolding master.

"Mieu's..shtill.. totally owkeyy!!" I said, wobbling. Everything was spinning.

"Aww, you poor thing." Natalia picked me up and cradled me to sleep.. Mieeeuu..~~

"Luke! You should know better!" Tear scolded master again, they sure get along well.

".W-what?! That Thing was annoying so.." Master hesitated.

"So..?" Tear glared at him now.

"Arrgh!!" Master growled in defeat.

What a beautiful day.~~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Anise's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Heh heh. Poor Mieu.

..Sync..

_Flashback (in Daath. A/N: Sync mentioned this in "The week Before" chapter.)_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I was heading to the Cathedral to meet up with the others when Sync showed up.

"..Sync!" I glared at him.

"Easy! I'm not going to do anything!" He said.

"..Then what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought I'd pay a visit to an old "friend"." He was smirking.

"..You don't need to." I said, with a bored tone.

We walked for a while, crossing the streets and stopping by a few places.

"This coming battle in Eldrant.." Sync finally spoke.

"I'm not going easy on you." I was serious.

"..Neither am I. I have no intention of holding back whatsoever." He was also serious.

"So this is it." I was a little sad.

"..Yeah, this will be the last time we'll ever talk like this again. After this, you're all mine." he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Try us, we'll beat the hell out of you and the Commandant!" I smiled.

"haha, if you say so." He said.

"Umm, hey.. How's.. Arietta doing?" I asked, I was concerned.

"Arietta? Fine, I guess." Sync replied.

"By fine, what do you mean?"

"I don't know. Why so concerned? She's one of your enemies." Sync asked in confusion.

"She's not just my enemy anymore, she's my friend."

"..Whatever, I don't know what happened between you two, but.." Sync said looking away.

"Because of Ion." I knew he was gonna get mad.

"Tch, what is it the both of you see in that pathetic child?" He sounded irritated.

"You wouldn't understand. You look and sound just like him, only mean and twisted." I said laughing.

"..Tch, don't ever compare me to him. Unlike him, I wasn't even a substitute, I--" I cut him.

"--was born a piece of meat." Then I sighed.

"..Tch, whatever, I'm outta here." Sync was mad, I could tell.

"..Fine, I'll kick your bastard asses in Eldrant, remember that!!" I reminded him.

"Not if I kick yours, first!!" Sync said, his anger faded away.

_End of Flashback._

Hahaha.. Typical..

"Anise?"

"H-huh? Oh, Natalia.." I wasn't in the mood to talk, to tell the truth.. I didn't want to fight Sync.

"..You seem to have a lot on your mind." Natalia was worried.

"..N-no! No!! I'm perfectly fine, now let's go!!" I walked ahead of the group, leaving them in confusion.

(Once we get to Eldrant, everything.. will go back. And I can finally relax.) I thought.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~6 God-Generals~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I was holding my doll tightly, I kept on replaying the memory of when everything first happened.

Feres Isle, where I lived with my parents.. The day Mommy Liger found me, the day I was assigned FoN Master Guardian..

The first time I met Ion.. The day Mommy died, the day Van found me.. The day I joined the God-Generals.. And the day..

Anise and I first fought.. It was kind of nostalgic, actually.

"..Boo."

"Aah!!" I turned to see who it was. It was Sync, he was sitting on the window in my room.

"What brings you here?" I asked, I was smiling.

He stood up from the window and leaned on the wall "I was bored, so I thought I'd stop by here."

"..Of all the places, why here?"

"H-hey, it's not like that, okay?!" Sync protested. I could see the blush on his face. heh heh. cute.

"Just kidding, although, I'm happy you're here." I was being honest, I was really happy seeing him.

"Yeah, right." I think he didn't believe me.

"Really, I am!!" I wanted him to believe me..

"..And why's that?" Sync asked.

"B-because.." Uh huh.. Why WAS I happy? I didn't..know.. I just was..

"..Because? Because you only see me as Ion. Is that it?" his tone sounded irritated..

"..Sync!! You know that's not true!!" I was frustrated, does he not trust me?

"..Oh yeah? How do I know if that's true? If you haven't noticed, I look like your dead boyfriend."

He just crossed the line. I was really angry now, how can he say that? So I slapped him. real hard, so that he'd wake up. What's with him all of a sudden?!

"..." He said nothing, he only put his hand where I slapped him.

"Sync!! How can you say that? After all that's happened these past few days, I really grew to like you, you know?! I..!! I.." I started to cry.

He looked at me for a while. His face with a light shade of pink.

"Arietta, I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know.. that.." Why is he sorry?

"..Just..leave me alone for a while okay?"

"..I.. damn!!" Sync punched the wall.

"Heh.. I'm pretty pathetic.. Coming all this way to see you just to keep on bitching.."

"..Huh?" I was still crying. (He came here to see me?)

"I'm sorry Arietta, I won't do it again. So.. can you trust me on this?" He looked like he was serious.

"..." I just nodded my head. The sun was setting, it was getting darker in the room.

"Don't.. cry anymore.. okay?"

I just looked at him, I couldn't stop crying. I was kind of surprised when Sync started wiping my tears away. He touched my face gently..

I couldn't help but blush. My heart was beating so fast, my legs were wobbling. I lost my balance but.. Sync caught me..

"..What's wrong?" He tilted his head in confusion. As usual, it made my heart skip a beat.

"..Huh? I-it's nothing." I smiled sheepishly.

Sync smiled gently at me. I really like it when he does that. I felt vulnerable..

*knock* *knock* "..Arietta, it's me, Largo. Could you open the door?"

Crap it was Largo. And Sync was still in my room. Crap!!

"Uhh.. H-hide!! Quickly!!" I was hesitating, but kept my voice low.

"Arietta?"

"..J-just a sec!!"

"..Where do I hide?!" Sync was also hesitating.

"..Umm, u-under the bed, quick!!"

"R-right!!" So Sync hid under my bed.

"Arietta!! I'm opening the door now!!" Largo sounded impatient.

I immediately sat on my bed, still out of breath. "Oh Largo, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask you if you've seen Sync. I've been looking for that kid all over the place."

"..Why? Did something happen?" I asked.

"No.. I was just wondering where he is."

"Oh.. the don't worry about him, I'm sure he's just off training somewhere." My shoulders felt heavy.

"Hmm.. Okay. I just wonder where he is now." Largo then went outside of my room.

(Outside the room)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Largo's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hmm, I could've sworn I saw Sync somewhere." I was confused.

"Maybe it's just you're imagination." Legretta insisted.

"..Maybe." I replied.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"..Whew!! that was close!!" I said in relief.

"Yeah." Sync and I began to laugh just as the door began to open. Uh Oh.

"..Ah hah!!" It was Legretta!! Crap!!

"I.. uh.. It's not what you think!!" Sync defended, I doubt she'll believe us with our faces red.

"You didn't come in the meeting this morning, you skipped your assignment. That's fine with me, but sneaking into Arietta's room?!" Lergretta was furious.

"..N-no Legretta. He didn't. I was the one who called him because I was getting bored, so I thought..well.." Crap, I wish she buys this.

"..Humph. Very well, then. Sync, I'll let this slip for now, but if I find out this happens again.. Just don't do this again, will you?" Legretta finally went out of the room.

...Whew, that was close.

"..Heh, we were lucky this time." Sync said in relief.

"..haha..yeah.." I replied.

"Anyway, I should go before anyone sees us again." He smiled again, I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thank you..Sync." I thanked him, I didn't know what for, but I felt like it.

"For what? I made you cry, you know." Sync frowned.

"I mean.. for being here with me while I was crying. See, when I said I wanted you to leave me alone, I.. actually lied. I didn't think that you'd stay, too." I looked at my feet. I felt blood rushing.

"Uh.. well, I felt like I had to.. Because.." He looked away from me.

"..Because?" What was his reason, I was really eager to know.

"F-forget I said, anything." He looked embarrassed. He was cute.

I giggled. Just as he was about to open the door, my arm just moved on its own.

I pulled him away from the door, holding his hand.

"U-uhh, w-what now?" Sync said, laughing nervously. His face was burning red.

"I-I.. um.. good..night? I guess?" I said, laughing it off.

"G-goodnight.. umm.. you can.. let go of my hand now." He was still laughing nervously.

"H-huh? O-oh yeah!! S-sorry about that.." I said, embarrassed. What was I thinking?!

I watched Sync as he went outside my room. I was sad. I really wanted him to stay a little longer. I can't keep on lying to myself anymore. I really.. liked him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tch.. What was that all about? I came in there to see her, and ended up making her cry. I'm such an idiot. Why..? Why DID I come there? Argh!! My head's a mess!!

When I arrived my room, I quickly jumped into bed and buried my face with my pillows.

I was still thinking about what happened back there.. "..Goodnight, huh?" She even pulled me from the door. That thought made my face feel hot.

What's happening..? Whatever it is it's making me feel weird.. I don't even know what I mean with weird.. Just weird.. I mean, these past few days, a dumbass let's you tend this annoying chick's injuries, you talk for a while, got to know her, and even got to play tag.

After all that, I've got this weird feeling whenever I'm around her. My heart beats faster, blood rushes into my face, and what's worst is I can't help but go crazy in the inside whenever I see her smiling. Dammit, why is she so.. so cute?!

Sync, snap out of it. Look?! Even if I'm just thinking of her, there it goes again, that weird feeling. I don't know if this is a bad or a good thing, but.. aah!! Just.. stop thinking for a while, Sync.

Close your eyes, and think of other, unnecessary stuff. "…Dammit it's not working!!" I cursed myself, I tried thinking of other stuff, like how does Asch keep up with his hair, it's so long! He looks like a freaking girl. But even if I do think about that, Arietta just appears, I can't.. stop thinking about her..

..And about what she said earlier.. She grew to like me..?

I've given up arguing with my self mentally, I couldn't stop thinking about her. As I closed my eyes, my consciousness drifted away slowly, and then I fell asleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arietta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync.. Sync.. Sync..! That's all that comes out of my head. I can't stop thinking about what I did earlier.

"..G-goodnight.. I guess?" Oh dear Yulia, why did I do that?!

He's probably mad at me. Uh Oh. Why did I..? Huh? Wait a minute.. when we were arguing earlier didn't I..?

_Flashback_

"_**Sync!! How can you say that? After all that's happened these past few days, I really grew to like you, you know?! I..!! I.."**_

_End of Flashback_

You really don't know how much.. I wanted to shout. I wanted to shout my heart out. So bad. I said that to him?!

What the..?

My head hurts from all this thinking. My eyes were feeling heavy, before I fell asleep, my mouth just blurted out, "..Sync."

(A/N: Fluff. Fluff. Hah hah. Hope you like it, onto the next Chapter!!)


	8. Three

.-~Three~-.

..7, 6, 5, 4, 3..

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Only three more days, huh?" Apparently I only have three more days to prepare for the upcoming battle against Luke and the others.

"Three more days until what?"

"Aah!! A-arietta... It's you. Don't scare me like that." Haha... Ha... It's her.

"You..? Scared..?" Arietta giggled. Damn, why'd she have to look so... Adorable and cute?! Wait whaa--?! I DIDN'T just put her with Adorable AND Cute. Damn, I did. What is up with me?! Let's just hope I still can..

"Hahaha. Sync the Tempest, scared? That's the first" She smiled, her smile made her face glow.

"N-no I'm not!! Why are you here anyway?!" I said looking away so that she couldn't see me blush. Damn. Where the hell is my mask?!

"Huh? Well... You know, the battle's coming and..." She said looking on her feet.

"..Largo said you can't come. It'll take a while for your wounds to heal so..." I said.

"I know, dummy!! That's not the reason I came here." She sighed, obviously she wanted to come.

"Then why're you here then?" I asked, it was weird because I didn't sound irritated like I'm supposed to be, It was more like I wanted her to be here. Damn, Sync. What's happening?

"..Well, I just wanted to say to do your best there. And um..." her eyes trailed off...

"And..?" I sounded impatient so she'd answer already.

"..I. just... Umm... Just don't die in there!!" She said, her words were true and sincere, she meant every single word.

My eyes widened. Did she seriously want me to live? How many years was it, when usually one of us gets injured and usually no one cares. Usually it's just like a teammate getting injured and stuff but, just one week and she's telling me not to die? Haha... What a weirdo... It's weird, because she's actually a weirdo in a good way... Is this what it feels like to be important to a person...? I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good because... It actually does...

"Haha.. You're the first.." I said gently, not Ion's kind of gently. But my own.

"..huh?" Arietta asked, confused. She was clueless. I liked that. She was blushing, I could tell.

"What I meant was, you're the first one, who ever said that to me." I was honest. "No one... Ever did... Are you... Concerned. Or are you just saying that out of pity?" I asked. Sync! Why did you?! What a stupid question Sync, of course she doesn't, it's just out of pity. Wasn't it? Uh-oh. Bad move.

"Of course I do, I mean, even if I only got to know you better this week. Yes, I do. You're important to me now. And that goes for the others as well." now she smiled, which really made me.. Vulnerable.

"..." I couldn't say a thing. I understand if it's the others... But... Me? What the heck... These kind of things really leave me clueless...

"Um! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" She was sorry, haha, she really IS a weirdo.

I poked her head and said "You really are a weirdo, you know that?" then I laughed a bit.

"Huh? Really?" Arietta asked. hahaha. She really is one.

"Haha, see what I mean?" I said, smiling this time.

"Hahaha, I never thought of you this way before.. You were always serious and stuff. But I was wrong. You're a really fun person." she smiled.

"..? huh?" I was confused by what she said. Fun? Does she really think so..?

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~LUKE'S GROUP~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Anise's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Huh. Only three more days."

"Anise?" I turned back to see Natalia and the others.

"Coming!!" I answered. We were on our way to Baticul, in Luke's manor. Apparently, his mother got sick, and well... We were going to see her. Three more days, when we were supposed to train, we do this. Heh heh. It's much better that training our butts off anyway. Yeah, now we're just killing the time, and waiting.. for the day.. WE TOTALLY KILL THOSE BASTARDS AND RESTORE PEACE!! Wooh! We'll put a stop to Van and the other God-Generals and live. Live our lives to the fullest.

(A/N: Just when you think Anise's going all gloomy. hehe.)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Guy's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Heh. Anise never changes, still the same happy-go-lucky, run-after-money girl.

And Tear, still... Well... Tear. Still strong, too strong.

And there's Luke, haha, he's really changed, he's not the kid I used to know anymore.

For a seven-year-old, he can be really mature, can he?

There's also Jade, the same old Jade, that scary look in his eyes, man he never changes.

Mieu too, even though he can't fight, he pretty much helps the group in high spirits.

And Natalia... She's grown even more mature than I last saw her. She knows she's going to fight

her own father in the battlefield now, yet she still keeps her cool. Although she acts like that, it kind've a mask to hide what she's really feeling. And that's the Natalia I know and Love. "Thanks, Guy" Man, it felt good. Unfortunately, my gynophobia kicked up and then.. well, I hate it. When she cried, there was me, and all I could do was comfort her, I never had the guts to hold her, even if it was just her hands. I'm such a--

"Guy?"

"Huh?! What?! Oh, princess, it's you." to my surprise, it was Natalia.

"Hahah. What were you thinking? You seemed serious there" she giggled. (A/N: I suck at Natalia's "elegant language". So yeah.)

"Oh, don't worry. It doesn't involve you and the others." I lied, and gave her that look unconsciously. The look that usually make the maids at Luke's collapse and stuff.

"Oh.. So what was it you were thinking?" Natalia smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hahaha!! Let's just leave it at that" I walked ahead of her, leaving her clueless.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Luke's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Three more days. Three more days, and everything will be back to normal, and I'll finally... Disappear. (A/N: True, true, since his fonons are separating.)

"Luke?" It was Tear...

"Yeah?" I simply said.

"Don't worry too much, okay? Just enjoy your remaining time and cherish it." she knew. She knew what I was feeling. I was scared, but she was always there. Back in the Akzeriuth tragedy, when I thought everyone was going to give up on me, she gave me a second chance-- a chance to change myself and to prove I'm worth it, she promised, that she'd watch me. She never gave up on me. And I really appreciate that.

"..you're right. You do the same, too." I smiled.

"Yes." She smiled. She was like an angel, whenever I got hurt; she'd be always there to heal me. Though sometimes, I'd be full of myself and lie that I'm alright, even though it hurt like hell, but that was because I didn't want her to be concerned. Yeah, she always healed me, I mean, there's also Natalia, but Tear-- she was MY healer.

I'll protect her. Just like the time she protected me from that Oracle Knight after wimping off. After all—just as she said, I'm just human. And so was she.

She never cried, she always acted tough. I admire that about her though I wish she'd cry sometimes, it's weird, but I want her to cry, at least once.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jade's POV. (Ohoo.)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"My, my, aren't you kids active now, aren't you?"

"Huh? Of course we are, three more days!! And it's GO time!! Gee, Colonel, lighten up a bit" Anise said.

"Hahah. I suppose so."

"Jade will always be Jade." Guy and Luke said in unison.

The girls giggled a bit, except for Tear. *sigh* She's the in one who needs to lighten up.

My, kids these days.

"Hey!! Who's up for a game of tag on the way to Baticul?!" Anise announced.

"Oh! Oh! ME!! I do!! I do!!" Mieu sounded so happy.

"Well, since there's nothing to do, what the heck?!" Luke said chasing Mieu and Anise.

"Might as well, Natalia you're it!" Guy ran, completely ignoring his gynophobia.

"Wait, G-guy?! You..!! A princess shouldn't--!!" Natalia and her noble stuff.

"Blah blah blah, it's almost the battle, have some fun for a while!" Luke commented.

"Oh what the heck." Natalia ran and chased Guy.

"Tear!! Come on!!" Guy shouted from afar.

"*sigh*" Tear ran in defeat.

"How about you, Colonel?" Anise asked.

"Oh, running is too much for my weak joints, it might break. I'm already tired from walking, I could die."

"..." was all the kids could say. hahaha.

"Whatever!!" Anise said then started running.

"Hey Natalia!! You're only chasing Guy there!!" Luke smirked.

"////. N-no!! rrr!! I'm gonna get you guys!!" Natalia said with a red face.

"Aww, isn't Natalia cute together with Guy?" Mieu said.

"No she's not, Gailardia's mine!! Heck, he was mine from the day I met him" Anise continued on and on.

Natalia looked a bit irritated then ran for Anise, "Then YOU'RE IT!!" She said with an irritated tone. "Anise, you're 13, and you barely reached our height."

"Age doesn't matter when people are in love~~" Anise said.

This time Natalia clutched her fists, now she really looked irritated and then just bursted out "GUY'S NOT YOURS!! HE'S EVEN SCARED OF YOU, AND HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU... I..." Natalia paused.

"Oooohh.."Luke, Me, and Mieu said. Tear just kept quiet.

Guy just looked. "N-no that's not what I meant... I-I..." Natalia was hesitating.

"Ohh, it seems that I have competition." Anise said.

"N-no!!"Natalia said, this time her face was redder than Asch's hair.

"(Natalia, how could you?! ahuhuhu.)" Asch saw through Luke, so yeah..

"There, there..." Luke responded.

"What did you say Luke?" Tear asked.

"Oh, it was just Asch all, "Natalia, how could you!!" this and that." Luke said, like he was preparing to burst out in laughter.

"(Shut the hell up, dreck!!)" Asch said, cutting his communication with Luke.

Tear covered her hand on her mouth, giggling.

Guy put his hand on his head and shook his head.

"A-Asch!! No, it's no what you--" she was rudely cut off by Luke.

"Nope, too late. Bye bye Asch. hahahaha!!!" He bursted out laughing in the ground.

"W-why you!! Anise!!" Then Natalia ran after Anise.

"W-wait!! Why're you running after me?! It's supposed to be Luke, and you're not even IT!!" Anise shouted.

No response, she was too mad to speak, Natalia just kept on coming, and boy, she sure is fast for a princess.

"Hahah, you kids have fun!!" I walked ahead of them smiling.

Luke was laughing on the floor, Tear giggling, Anise getting her butt kicked by a princess, and Guy amused by Anise and Natalia.

"Weren't we going to Luke's mother?" Guy asked then followed me.

Leaving Luke with a stomach pain and teary eyes and a concerned Tear.

Mieu seemed happy. He mumbled. "..This is going to be a day to remember, I'll go write it in Master's Diary, I'm sure he won't mind."

(A/N: Poor Anise. Hahaha, Oh Natalia. Anyway, onto the next Chappie!!) No Flames please. ^^

Special Mentions:

**.-~ Pandaren-storyteller ~-.**

^_^


	9. Two

.~-Two More-~.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Legretta's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Two More Days, huh?

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Largo. May I come in?"

"Open the door."

"Only two more days until the fight." Largo was serious.

"Yes, we should use the remaining days to prepare ourselves." I replied.

"Yes, of course. Especially the Commandant, he's more ready than ever. I, also am." Largo said looking outside the window.

"Commandant Grants.. He'll succeed.. I'm sure of it." I said.

"Speaking of the Commandant.. You love him don't you? Are you willing to put your life on the line for that love?" Largo said now looking at me eye to eye.

"Yes, I am. Not only that but for us as well." I replied, now the both of us looking outside the window.

"Can't catch me!!" The green-haired boy with a doll in his hands, running followed by a pink-haired girl. It was Sync and Arietta.

"Slow down, Sync..!!" Arietta whined. She obviously couldn't keep up with Sync the Tempest. Though Sync was apparently slowing down a bit for her to catch up.

"Hahaha.. These kids have grown closer, haven't they?" I said, I was happy with the fact of the two of them getting along. And so was Largo.

"Yes, they have. It was a good idea having Sync tending Arietta's wounds." Largo said laughing whole-heartedly.

"Hmm.. yes, Sync sure has changed, hasn't he? Arietta must be a really good influence to him."

"Yes, Arietta's changed too. Now she has that smile again, I can tell that she's really happy."

"Largo.. I trust that you know you are going to face your own daughter?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. I have made my decision, and I want to save my daughter from the Score, even if it means killing the both of us in it." Largo said, he wasn't lying, he was honest.

"You really love your daughter, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"We're going to the Absorption Gate later, your daughter will be there more or less, Asch may show up too." I said.

"I know." Largo replied, he was ready to face his daughter. I was sure.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Author's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Syyyynnc!! Slow down!!" Arietta whined. (He's too fast.. I can't.. catch up.)

Apparently, Sync slowed down because he knew that Arietta reached her limits.

"Aww, done already? You gotta be faster if you want your doll back." Sync smirked.

Arietta ran faster, she ran for the other direction without Sync noticing her.

They reached the woods, and luckily there weren't any monsters there.

Sync thought he out-runned her so he stopped and looked around, "Where could she be?"

He was searching in all directions until..

"Gotcha!!" Arietta said Sync turned to see Arietta; she jumped and landed on him.

The both of them laughed their butts off when they opened their eyes.

Arietta landed exactly on Sync, their faces only one inch away from each other.

They could feel each other's breath. Sync smirked and said "You got me." Arietta giggled, her face red. Sync gently put her away, giving back her... Creepy-looking, deformed doll. "Sooo.." Arietta said, still giggling and twirling strands of her hair with one finger.

(God, she's so cute. I'd be just lying to myself if I'll deny it. Sync thought to himself) "haha. It won't be that easy next time, if there is a next time."

"Huh? What are you saying? Of course there's a next time, you WILL win. I'm sure of it. No one can defeat Sync the Tempest." She smiled a wide smile.

Sync just looked at her and smiled gently. Sync sure has changed, and so did Arietta. Times like this they wish they were just ordinary people with ordinary lives. "I wish, time would just stop." Arietta said, holding her... Doll.

Sync was again... Clueless and he tilted his head unconsciously. (Too cute. Arietta thought) "hahaha, I mean. I'm really happy right now. I like it here with you. "Arietta said smiling and blushing a little.

Sync looked away and tried to hide the blush with his bangs. Arietta took the pleasure by watching him blush. "..Let's make the most of the two days then" Sync finally spoke, still having a light pink blush.

"Yeah.." Arietta replied. They obviously had a thing for each other now. They'd still deny it though, but.. they know. Arietta's more open to Sync now, and it was the same for Sync toward Arietta, after all--she's the first person to actually care for him.

Author's note: *sniff* I'm so happy, onto the next chapter!! Reminders: No Flames please.. haha, shortest chapter.


	10. One

.-~The Day Before..~-.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well, only a day left. I should take this time and prepare. I went out of my room and headed for the woods. I was going to kick some monster ass when Arietta showed up, followed by Legretta, Largo. Dist was probably somewhere, I wouldn't be surprised if he wouldn't show up, after all. He IS a traitor. After we came back from the Absorption Gate, Largo had his ass pretty much kicked by Luke and the others. Fortunately, Arietta healed him.

"Hey. Ready for the battle tomorrow?" Arietta asked, her face was concerned.

"Yeah, this is ME we're talking about." I hid my fear so that she wouldn't worry anymore.

"Don't get too cocky, Sync." Legretta and Largo said in unison.

"Yes, mommy. Yes, daddy." I said smirking.

Arietta giggled, I couldn't help but smile at her.

Largo glanced at me, then glanced at Arietta and put his hand on his chin, smirking.

Damn, he's annoying as ever.

"Uh huh" Legretta said, glancing at Largo, as if they understand each other.

"..w-what?!" I said irritated.

"Nothing..." They said in unison.

"Hey Largo, don't you think pink and green go so nice together?" Legretta said, glancing at Largo with that stupid smirk.

"Why yes, I do. And oh, I wanted to tell you about the weather yesterday during my mission. The tempest winds were so wild, even a big man like me was almost blown away." (A/N: tsk tsk tsk. Largo, you will never be a comedian.)

(Man, they're so lame. Tempest and Wild? They are sooo much lame than the lamest person there is I've known so far.) I thought.

(Pink and Green? we aren't that stupid.) Arietta thought.

"Anyways, I think my Sync is growing up!!" Legretta said hugging me to death.

"W-wha?!" I said choking.

"Awww. You kids sure grow fast!! I think I'm getting older every minute." Largo said with those obviously fake tears.

"Come on, stop it!!" I whined.

"Hahah, we're just messin' with ya, kid." Largo said.

"Yes, yes. Now, we should be heading back Largo, it would be rude to interrupt these two lovebirds." Legretta said smirking.

Arietta and I glanced at each other and then blushed so red, it was redder than Asch's hair.

"Get bent!" I yelled.

"Hahah, fine, fine. The both of you behave now, okay?" Largo said walking away.

"Tch. Whatever." I said.

The two Idiots went back to the HQ, so I was gonna train.

"So umm.. You were going to train right?" Arietta said looking at me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"Do you mind if I watch? I haven't fully recovered, so I can't fight. And, just tell me if you want me to leave, okay?" She said hiding her face on her doll.

"Sure." I smiled.

We wandered in the woods to find monsters. The once we've encountered so far were weaklings, but.. This time, there was this huge thing that appeared; it looked like a Fon Machine from the dawn age. It looked strong, so I decided to use my Mystic Arte later. It suddenly attacked us, so I told Arietta to hide somewhere safe.

"Stone Dragon Ascent!!" I shouted. "Ugh, damn. Aurora of the earth!! Ground Dasher!"

"Tch.. Howl! O, raging wind! Turbulence!! ..Still nothing...!" I hit it with everything I got but no matter the damage it still kept on coming. So I unleashed my mystic arte, "Harrowing Gale..!! Haaaah!! Now, you die!!" Finally!! I finished it off...

"Sync!! Are you alright?!" Arietta sat beside me.

"Yeah..." I was still breathing heavily. I used too many artes.

"Your arm.. It's bleeding..." Arietta looked at it.

"It's okay, it'll heal." I smiled a reassuring smile.

"I'll heal it, after all tomorrow's the day." she smiled back at me.

"..." I blushed. She's so kind and caring. Something hit me. Before, I didn't care about anything, but now, I really cared about her. She's not just a "teammate" to me anymore. I really, really care for her now. That's why tomorrow, I'm fighting.. for her.

She moved closer to me and healed my wounds. Her hair smelled nice. It smelled like cherry. I really liked that about her. "Oww!!" I whined. "Stop moving Sync, it'll just hurt more if you do." Arietta continued to heal my arm. "..." I thought for a minute.

_**Flashback**_

"Wait here, and don't go anywhere, okay? What am I saying? You can barely stand."

(That was when...)

"I'm back."

"Owww!!"

"Stop moving will you? It's gonna hurt more if you do."

_**End of Flashback**_

Hahaha... The same as that night.. "There, all done." Arietta smiled at me.

I moved my arm a bit to see if it still hurt. "Thanks, Arietta."

"Hahaha, sure." She laughed it off but then her expression suddenly darkened.

"..Arietta?" I asked.

"Promise me.."

"Huh?"

"Promise me, you'll come back. Because!! If you don't, I'll be mad at you!" she looked like she was ready to cry.

"..I promise." I half-lied. I don't even know if I can.

"Please.. I already lost Ion.. I don't want to use lose you, too." this time she really cried.

"..Arietta" I said. I didn't know what I was gonna do.. My body just moved on it's own.. I held her. She buried her head on my shoulder and cried.

"..." I was blushing, wasn't I? Arietta felt warm. It's weird because.. this time, she really melted my once frozen heart..

I felt a presence behind us.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!" To my surprise, it was those two idiots again.

Why the hell are they here..?! Arietta was still crying, so I didn't really care, even if those idiots saw us.

All I said was, "Get bent!!" Finally Arietta let go and laughed a bit. Seeing her like that made me smile.

"I told you nothing bad would happen!!" Legretta said.

"Hmm, you're right." Largo said.

"It's time to go back, kids. It almost nighttime." Legretta said.

"Yes mommy." Arietta and I said in unison.

"Hahahaha!!" Largo laughed.

As we headed back to the HQ, Legretta and Largo went ahead.

I followed but then, Arietta held my hand. She was blushing, and so was I.

"L-let's.. go together." she said blushing.

"..S-sure.." I hid the blush.

We held hands while heading back; we broke it once we caught up with Legretta and Largo.

It was nighttime so I headed to my room.. "Wait" Arietta called me from behind.

"Goodnight." She said, I simply replied, "..'night".

She kissed me on the cheek. And whispered, "Don't die out there." Then she ran to her room.

I was speechless, I was blushing. I put my hand on my cheek and mumbled... "..Weirdo."

I went inside my room and smiled. My heart kept pounding hard, and I wanted to shout my heart out.

I was really happy. I wished I realized it sooner but.. Let's just hope I don't die tomorrow…

(A/N: Next chapter's the battle.)


	11. Final Battle

.~-The Last Battle-~.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sync's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The sun rose, the sky colored blood-red. This is it. I don't even know if I can still keep my promise to Arietta.

I went out of bed and did everything I had to before going. When I went out of my room, Largo and Legretta were there waiting for me.

"Let's go." I told them.

"..Shouldn't you go see Arietta first? We'll wait here." Largo insisted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll wait. This may be the last time you can speak with her." Legretta's expression was sympathetic.

"..Fine."

I went to Arietta's room. I opened the door slowly. "..Where is she?" She wasn't in her room.

"Sync." It was Arietta. "..Oh, you're awake?" I asked.

"..remember your promise, okay? If you'll break it, I'll be very mad at you." I knew. I knew she was holding her tears.

"..Arietta. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I tried to cheer her up but..

"Don't act like everything's okay!! It's not!!" Arietta screamed, the other Oracle Knights were staring.

"Let's talk in your room." I said, pulling her.

"..R-right."

We heard many whispers because of that, but I really didn't care.

Arietta sat on her bed, clutching her doll.

"I'm not."

"Huh?" she asked.

"..I'm not.. acting like it's okay. It's not like I'm not scared either." I looked away from her gaze. I didn't like it when she looked that way.

It makes me feel guilty.

"Sync.. You're scared? Then why are you fighting with your life on the line?"

"To destroy the Score." I turned away from her.

"I know!! But what for?!" she sounded like she was in pain.

"..Because I was born." I had a dark expression.

"Huh? W-why?"

"..The Score dictated that Ion would die. And because of that, they made countless number of replicas of him. And I was born. The seventh Ion.. He had the closest abilities compared to the others, but he had a weak body. I was one of the Ions who were thrown away. I.. was thrown into the mouth of Mt. Zaleho. I felt like burning in there. But, Van gave me a chance. He's the reason I became a God-General."

"So that's why.. You call yourself trash?" She asked.

"I am trash. An empty trash that no one cares about." I sounded lifeless.

"No, you're not! I may not know what it feels in your place and I may not have the right to say this, but, you were given a life. It's not something you get often. You should cherish it. And I… care about you. Largo and Legretta does too."

"How..? Can you say that? Do you know what it's like to have a copied face? To not have your own self? Huh?!" I tried not to raise my voice too high, I don't.. want to see her cry anymore. But I was really frustrated.

"Sync! Even though you look like Ion, you have your own thoughts, have feelings of your own and have your own personality."

"Are you trying to say I'm my own self?" (Am I?)

"Yes, you may look like Ion, but.. Ion's Ion, and Sync's Sync.."

"Huh. If you put it that way.. I'll go along with it for a while." I reached for the door, but I was held back.

Arietta hugged me from behind.

"Don't leave me, okay? Live.." With that she let go.

"I promise." I smiled, so that at least..

I closed the door, only finding the other soldiers staring at me.

"..Shouldn't you be better off doing your work?" I glared at them.

I was on my way to where Legretta and Largo was.

"How'd it go?" Legretta asked.

"Fine." I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was still thinking about what Arietta said. I'm.. my own self? I thought about it hard. Maybe she was making some sense after all.

"..Sync, are you okay? You know you could always stay here.." Largo was sympathetic.

"No.. I've decided. I'll do this." I sounded lifeless. I was scared. Not just that, I wanted to be with Arietta. It's weird.. But that's how I felt..

"Sync.." Legretta frowned.

"I'm okay, let's just go and get this over with." I walked ahead of them.

The both of them sighed and followed me.

We arrived earlier than we expected. We waited for them. Quietly.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~LUKE'S GROUP~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Luke's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After I beat Asch, he gave me the Key of Lorelei, and with the Jewel, it's finally complete.

Asch insisted on leaving the Oracle Knights to him. I'm still worried.

We went ahead to where Maste-- .. Van was, while on our way, I felt a surge of energy flowing into me.

I heard Asch's voice.. "The rest is up to you." Those were his last words.. No..

"Asch is.. Asch is dead.." I couldn't believe it..

"What?!" Of course the first one to react was Natalia..

The whole group was in shock. We kept on arguing, and unfortunately, we were caught in a trap.

We ran for it.

Natalia..

Jade slapped her. "You and your actions have been a nuisance to us all… And to Asch."

(A/N: Yeah, that's right, Natalia got bitch slapped by Jade. XD)

They continued scolding her, until Jade brought up the.. "second-order hyperresonance, was it?"

Anyway, they said that I've surpassed my original. Tch.. We already wasted our time here.

If Asch were here, he'd be really pissed off right have to win this for him, and for Auldrant.

On our way inside, a familiar voice echoed through the walls.

"Second-Order Hyperresonance, Huh?" It was Sync, there was Legretta and Largo too.

"Sync..!" Anise called.

"Major Legretta.." Tear murmured.

"Largo..No..Father.." Natalia looked down.

Largo looked like he was in pain. This was her daughter after all, Tear and Anise too.

All of us, even the God-Generals, had a hard time.

Why couldn't we just all agree?

But.. it's too late now.

"Cyclone Blaze!!" Sync started the battle.

Anise managed to dodge it but almost lost her stance.

"Eclair de Larmes!!" Legretta casted.

Tear dodged the attack, it seemed like she had no opening. She couldn't sing her hymns because of Legretta's constant arcane artes.

"Aurora of the earth, Ground Dasher!" Jade managed to hit Legretta, but it was nothing for her, she kept on coming.

I tried to attack her from behind but Largo blocked my attack with his scythe.

"Brimstone Tempest!" Largo shouted, Mystic Artes, now?!

"aargh!! ..Guardian!!" I was still hit but luckily Guardian lessened the damage.

"Void Tempest!!" Guy also tried to hit Legretta from behind, but she was too quick.

"Devil's Inferno!! I invoked a fire FOF. Now Anise!!" I called.

"Right!! -FOF change- Burn baby, Cyclone Blaze!!"

(A/N: Hah hah, that's exactly what Anise says when she does Cyclone Blaze. FOF change is so cool.)

"Hah!! You gotta do better than that!! ..Oh storm clouds lose thy blade, Thunder Blade!!" Sync said.

"Oh no you don't!! Sharpness!!" Natalia casted it on Anise.

Anise managed to dodge it, but Tokunaga's arm had been almost cut off.

"Inlay Nocturne!!" Legretta aimed Tear but Guy received the hit. Guy grunted.

"G-guy?!" Tear had been pushed by Guy.. "..We can't do anything without your Hymns, Tear. I'll distract them while you heal the rest of us."

"R-right." Tear responded, casting Revitalize.

"Gallant Barrage!!" Natalia hit Largo with all the power she has on that attack.

It hit him right to his chest, "Urrgh!! I failed, the rest is up to you!! Sync!! Legretta!! This will be my last.. Haaah!! Brimstone Tempest!!"

"Largo!!" Sync looked at Largo, "Don't forget about me!!" Anise called out as she performed an arte.

Natalia stood stil there, come on move!! Move!!

"Dammit!!" I ran as fast as I could to pull Natalia out of there.

I can't!! I can't make it..!! Luckily Guy was there and pulled Natalia out of the way.

The both of them grunted. Largo.. After that attack he fell. Lifeless. He wasn't breathing anymore. We killed another person.. Damn.. I don't want this anymore..!!

"You'll pay for that!!" Legretta was filled with anger, she casted one arte after another, we didn't have time to react. We almost reached our limits.

"..Tear, forgive me." I murmured, I had no option left but to stop Legretta.

Tear sang Yulia's Hymns, Legretta couldn't move.

I concentrated the fonons around me and did another Mystic Arte. With Second-Order Hyperresonance and the Key of Lorelei as an amplifier, I didn't lose much energy.

I shouted, "Lost Fon Drive!!" It hit Legretta, with a powerful attack like that, I doubt she'd be able to survive it..

"Sorry.. Tear."

"Major Legretta!!" Tear ran towards Legretta. "Van.. Reform this twisted world." With that her consciousness slowly faded away.

"Major.."

"You're the last, Sync!" Guy called, walking towards him.

"No.. This is my battle, stay outta it!!" Anise shouted.

"..Anise." Guy sighed.

"Tch.. Stone Dragon Ascent!!"

Anise dodged it and casted a Bloody Howling. She hit Sync's arm which caused it bleeding, but it didn't stop him.

One attack after another, we watched the both of them, trying our best not to interfere.

The both of them were out of breath.

Sync was the first one to regain his stance, leaving Anise kneeling on the floor.

"Now, you die!!"

Anise was almost done for, but Tear couldn't help it, she sung.

Sync couldn't move. Anise had the upper hand, but why isn't she moving?!

"Anise!! Now's your chance!!" Anise flinched. She slowly walked over to Sync.

She was prepared to attack. She closed her eyes and said "..I'm so sorry, Sync."

"Tch.. Idiot.." Sync closed his eyes, preparing for the final blow.

She was just about to finish when we heard a scream behind us.

"Sync!!"

We turned our backs, only to see…

(A/N: Final Battle part one. I don't memorize all their conversations… ^^)


	12. Happy Ending

_Sync's POV_

"Sync!!"

We turned our backs, only to see…

"Ar..ietta.." I grunted. I couldn't move.

"Why is she here?!" Anise expression darkened… "Tear!! Keep on singing!!" Luke shouted. We heard a loud roar follow Arietta, but Tear managed on singing.

Guy ran toward Arietta with an unsheathed sword. "Mieu!!!" Mieu yelled.

"Huh?!" Guy looked back at Mieu. "Her friend said that they have no intention of fighting you!" Mieu explained.

"But Sync—!" Natalia was cut off by Guy.

"We don't know if you're telling the truth." Guy was serious. He held Arietta captive, just in case.

"Arietta… let.. her..go..!!" I managed to talk. I was still paralyzed from Tear's singing.

"I didn't come here to fight..!" Arietta tried to get away from Guy's grip. But Guy only tightened his hold.

"H-hey, I'm a girl too, you know." Arietta reminded. This caused Guy's phobia to kick in. "Uaaaaaah!!" He went as far as he could from her.

"Typical Guy.." Luke sighed. Arietta ran toward me. But Anise blocked the way.

"What are you doing here?!" she said coldly. "Anise, get out of my way!" Arietta shot back.

"Arietta, go away!! You'll just get in the way, and I might hurt you!" Anise yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you either!! …I'm just asking you to let him go!" Arietta pleaded.

"Sync? But if we let him go…" Anise trailed of. And the hymn stopped, I fell down on my knees. Arietta ran toward me. But then… everything blacked out. The last thing I heard was... "..Nightmare."

-

-

-

-

Luke's POV.

"Sync…" I muttered.

"We have no time left. Let's go." Guy called.

"I… put him to sleep." Tear said, looking away.

"Yeah, it was the only option left." Natalia said with a dark expression, looking at the corpse of her dead father.

"Let's finish this…" I said.

"Anise..?" Tear called. "H-huh? Oh… yeah. Umm.. Arietta?" Anise mumbled.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of Sync." She said, not looking at Anise and holding Sync.

"Y-yeah. You.. do that." Anise smiled sadly. Everyone went past us, leaving me and Anise behind. "Anise, cheer up." I comforted her. "Yeah.. Seeing him like this… reminds me of Ion.. That time he read the Seventh Fonstone Score." She said.

"Go." Arietta smiled. "Yeah… Luke, let's go." Anise said.

We followed the group, slowly walking farther away from them. "Are you worried about Sync?" I asked. "Yeah. I mean, behind that callous, bad-boy attitude.. Sync was sad and lonely, all along." Anise smiled sadly. "Yeah. We're kind of the same." I said smiling sheepishly.

She let out a laugh. "Let's finish this…Asch.. for Ion, Sync and Arietta…"

"Yeah." I replied. I was serious. With my fonons barely holding on, I'll use the remaining power I have to free Lorelei.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sync's POV.

"..." was all that came out. Before I knew it, I was half-unconscious and half-dead. And there was Arietta, she was holding me, and to my surprise, my head just moved on it's own. I was leaning on her shoulder; it turned hot so I imagined it was her blushing. What happened anyway? Me, Largo, and Legretta were fighting Luke and the others when…

That's right… (Nightmare).. Tear, put me to sleep. "Sync?" Arietta called. I grunted at the pain. I clutched my right arm, it was bleeding, because of the Bloody Howling Anise casted.

"S-sync.. You're bleeding…" Arietta said. "…It hurts like hell." I laughed a bit. She smiled sadly at me. It felt warm all of a sudden. She wrapped her arms around me. My bangs covering my eyes, my head rested on her shoulder. The pain faded slowly. She casted a Healing Circle.

"Hey.. Arietta?" I called.

"Hmm?" Her arms still wrapped around me.

"..You mind if I sleep for a while?" I asked. To tell the truth, I was really tired. I wanted to shut my eyes.

"Sure. Go right ahead." She replied smiling.

I smiled back at her, and closed my eyes.

I slept on her lap, her liger lying down beside her. She brushed her hand on my face gently. It felt good. My consciousness slowly drifted away… I was asleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Luke's POV.

"I'm impressed. I expected Asch to come."

"Asch is here, inside me."

"..Second-Order Hyperresonance, you've surpassed your original."

-~-~-~-~-~-~(Master Van tried to convince me one last time to join him. But naturally, my answer was no..)~-~-~-~-~-~-

"..Van, prepare!!" I unsheathed my sword—The Sword of Lorelei, and charged at Van.

Guy went for the back, Jade and Natalia kept their distance since Jade and Anise focuses on casting and Natalia with her long-range attacks.

"Light Spear Cannon!" I yelled. "Ugh!! Didn't work!"

"I taught you the sword Luke, there's no way you can beat me with just that." He reminded me. "Void Tempest!" Guy shouted, it still didn't work.

"Explosion!!" Jade yelled. But Master Van countered it with Guardian Frost.

"Damn..!" Jade cursed. Natalia was busy healing Guy's wounds.

"Then let's try this... Guy!!" I called, he nodded his head.

"Demon Fist!!"

"Demon Fang!!"

(A/N: Luke owns Demon Fist and Guy with Demon Fang.)

Me and Guy were trying long-range attacks with Demon Fist and Damon Fang. It worked, but, it didn't really do much damage.

"Radiant Dragon!" Van roared. I was hit on the right arm. But Tear healed us with Revitalize. It gave us back our strength.

"O twisted door, open wide!! Negative Gate!" Anise casted.

"Urgh!!" Van grunted. He clutched his arm in pain, which gave us an opening. "INDIGNATION!" Jade roared, "Brilliant Overlord!" Guy and Anise released their Mystic Artes as well. "Final Fury!! ...Not done yet!! Dying Moon!!"

"aaaargh!!" Van's voice echoed through the place, it pained Tear.

"Tear!! Sing, now!"

"..Right."

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze__-_

Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa

Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei

Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei

Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va

Rei va neu croa tue rei rei

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze_

Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa

Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei

Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei

Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va

Rei va neu croa tue rei rei

She repeated the Hymn. "..Urgh!! Lorelei's starting to awaken!!" Van grunted. While Van was unstable, I charged toward Van…

"Haaaaaah!! Now, die!!" I did a Radiant Howl.

It was over…

"The seventh melody.. You've learned it.. Tear."

"I remembered. You sang it to me while I cried; you knew what the Hymn meant. You were telling me everything, right from the start…"

"..Farewell, Mystearica."

And with those words, he fell on his knees. Dying.

"Master Van--!!" I called.

"..Stop!! After all that's happened, you still call me master, you fool."

He was disintegrating…

"Forgive me.. my brethren.." These was the last words of 'the on who would seize glory'.

"Master Van, Thank You!"

(Goodbye, my beloved brother.) Tear thought.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Arietta's POV.

"It seems that Luke and the others won." Sync spoke.

"Yeah. Who knew, that the future dictated by the Score would be changed." I replied.

"…Ion was right." Sync said looking down.

"The Score is merely one of the possible futures, right?"

"..Yeah."

The ground suddenly shook. "We better get outta here." Sync said. "Yeah, let's go."

We ran outside as far as we could from Eldrant. We watched it as it slowly fell apart.

"..I wonder if Luke and the others are okay." I muttered.

"All we can do is wait." Sync smiled to reassure me. I smiled back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Luke's POV.

"Everyone get out of here. I'll stay and free Lorelei."

"Luke!!" Tear called.

"It's my promise to Lorelei, This is what I need to do."

All of them looked at me, their expressions sad. They were about to cry.

Jade walked towards me. And gave a hand.

"Jade..?"

"..Luke, how you've changed."

We shook hands and I replied..

"I was really bad, wasn't I?"

"But no matter how much you change or regret your actions.  
Not all of what you've done will be forgiven.  
And that's why you must come back alive, or rather, I hope you do."

"Jade, shut up."

"Sorry."

The next one was Guy, he nudged me and told me:

"I'll be waiting, it's lonely being a servant without a master."

"Hey, you're not my servant anymore." I shot back.

"So I'm not a servant in your manor, I'd still serve as your friend."

"You're being stupid."

"So hurry back home. I'll never forgive you if you just disappear."

"You knew, huh?"

"When you come home I'm gonna teach you not to hide things from your friends."

When Guy walked away, Anise suddenly hugged me.

"Anise?!"

"I knew too, I wasn't a sure as Guy, but.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh heh. (heart) You're an easy read. But, I have to have you come back alive…"

"You're not expecting me to.. We're not.."

"No, no. (heart) I'm going to reform the Order for Ion. And in order to do that, I need a patron, so.. Come home."

"Whatever."

Next was Natalia…

"Luke…live…please. I don't want to lose any more people dear to me."

"Natalia…"

"Not to protect Kimlasca, but to live your life, understand?"

"I wanted to live."

"You will. You cannot disappear. You cannot."

"Thanks."

..And there was Mieu.

"Master…"

"You're jobs done now, go home. And be proud of what you did."

"I'll be waiting for your return, Master!"

"Thanks."

And Tear…

"Come home!"

"Tear…"

"You have to come home!! You have to.. I'll be waiting, always."

"I will… I promise… I'll come home…"

Luke… (I love you…)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tear's POV.

Everybody went ahead of me. If it hadn't been for Guy calling me, I'd be here. Staying.

"Tear!" they called, before I left. I took one more glance. And left… quietly…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Arietta's POV.

"They're here…" Sync said. Guy and the others were there… except for Luke.

He must've stayed to free Lorelei.

"They're okay..!" I whispered happily.

Anise was running towards us. Wearing a smile, it was weird because she ran past me. A new rage flowed through me when I saw her hugging Sync.

"Sync!! You're okay!! What a relief.." Anise cried.

"Uhh.. yeah.." Sync was scratching the back of his head. Obviously he was uncomfortable. "Get…" I muttered, clutching my doll.

"Did you say something.. GLOOMIETTA?!" She taunted, she put a finger on her eye and sticked her tongue out. Sync let out a big sigh. "Oh boy…"

"Get off him!!" I growled, my face red. I chased Anise in circles.

"My, my, fighting already?" Jade grinned, adjusting his glasses. The others laughed heartily.

When she got off Sync she suddenly snapped, "Ah hah!! I knew it!" she pointed at me.

"..W-what?!" I sounded annoyed. "You like Sync!!" then she laughed. Sync hid his blush with his bangs.

"I-I…!" I was speechless and red. "..Fine, if you don't want him, then I'll take him and I'm serious."

"..Oh yeah? As if he likes you. You injured him in your battle." I crossed my arms.

"..And you're telling me he likes YOU?" she shot back.

"Ah… I-I didn't say anything like that!!"

"Tear…" Guy mumbled.

Then we stopped our bickering and looked at Tear… She seemed sad. Well, from what I saw, I think she loves Luke.. a lot. Just like I love—

"Poke!" Anise poked my forehead. "Ow!" That hurt, and once again the silence was broken.

"We should head back." Jade suggested.

"Yeah. Huh, there's still Dist, too. Arietta, let's go." Sync called me.

"..R-right." I followed Sync. "Have fun, Gloomietta." Anise teased.

Then we left our separate ways…

"Hmph." I pouted, Sync chuckled. "W-what..?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing. Haha. It's just, you're so cute, I can't help cracking up every time you pout. "

My face was red. I giggled. "You think I'm cute?"

"Don't push it." He said, smiling. He poked my head, like he usually does.

"Ow… Syyyyync." I whined.

"What?" He was laughing now. I unconsciously pouted again. He smirked at me and pinched my cheeks. "Oww!!" I whined.

"hahaha." He laughed heartily. I've never Sync this happy before. Seeing him like this made my heart beat faster. He was really cute.

"You're it!" I said, then ran for it. I knew he'd catch up with me with no sweat. And he did, he stopped in front of me, I was still running toward him. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck. We fell on the ground with our lips touching.

We broke it. I was on top of him. AGAIN. We both sat up blushing madly. "Heh heh." I chuckled.

"Hey, about what Anise said before. She wasn't mistaken." He smirked.

"Huh?" I was recollecting what Anise said earlier.

"_..And you're telling me he likes YOU?"_

I blushed madly. I was happy inside AND out.

"..I like you, too." I said. Hugging him. "..Took you long enough." He whispered.

"Hah hah, let's go home." I said. "Yeah…"

"We still have to take care of Dist, you know." Sync reminded me.

"Yeah… You know.. You've changed." I smiled.

"D-did I..?" he asked, tilting his head unconsciously.

Only this time, I didn't talk in my thoughts anymore.

"..Cute." I said. "Huh? D-don't say that." Sync blushed.

"Well… Let's go. After we take care of Dist, there's still more to come. We have to renew everything. Like recruiting new members for the Six God-Generals." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but first.. You're it." He poked my head, then I ran after him. We played tag until we got back. Heh heh. I never knew it'd end up this way.

Sync changed. After all that's happened. I ended up falling for him, and not because he's a replica of Ion… It's something else, I just can't describe.

Not just him.. Me too… Hahaha.

I want to start over with just Arietta.

Just as you said, right, Anise?

**END.**

(A/N: I'm so sad this is the end. But don't worry, there's a sequel comin'. So keep an eye out. ^^)


End file.
